Lady in Red
by sakikaiba
Summary: Harry watches the object of his affections dancing with an unwanted partner, one shot unless reviews encourage me to do otherwise xxx


Harry stood in the corner of the room, his jewelled mask firmly in place, hiding his famous face from the world

Hey guys I think this will be just a one shot and this is my first time at this kind of fic so your comments will be much appreciated, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Dan at the moment although I would love to but I don't have the money to buy them of J.K.  and Lady in Red isn't mine either!!

--

Harry stood in the corner of the room, his jewelled mask firmly in place, hiding

his famous face from the world. He was not in the mood for the attention that

his appearance would attract; he wanted to enjoy the night quietly and alone.

That was until he saw the object of his affections gracefully dancing his way

towards him arm in arm with the one person he wished not to see here tonight.

The pair were now in the very centre of the sparkling dance floor, looking quite

happy in one another's company. Harry just stared, he could not stand to see

them together and yet he could not tear his eyes away from the pair:

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,**

**  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
**

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
**

**They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
**

**I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
**

**Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind,**

**  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek,**

**  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be, **

**  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,**

**  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight,**

The blond man held Ginny tightly as they careened across the dance floor,

now that he finally had a chance to dance with her he was not planning on

letting anyone near, Ginny laughed at his over protectiveness as they danced.

The blond was all too aware that everyone was watching the pair weave through

the other dancers as they swayed to the music and he was very self conscious even

though he knew they were mainly staring at the beautiful lady in his arms.

He knew what they saw in her, with her red sparkling dress accentuating her fiery hair,

making it glisten in the lights that passed over their heads as they moved. The fitted dress

showed her petite figure underneath, clinging to her in all the right places to show off her delicate curves.

The blond sighed as he knew that although they had come to this formal event together,

she would surely leave with some one night lover as she always did and he would be left to trudge

home by himself, to drown in his loneliness in a bottle of whiskey, waiting for her to return early the

next morning. Some people found it weird that the two of them lived together, two very attractive

people and yet they were not together but then again they did not know his secret. He thought of

Ginny as a younger sister and an invaluable companion ever since she had stretched out her hand

in friendship when no-one else would. Ginny looked concerned as she heard him sigh and asked;

"What's wrong hunny?" as she looked him directly in the eye through his golden mask.

"It's nothing Ginny, honestly…." He replied as he saw he smile at a young man over his shoulder

and as he turned round his suspicions were crystallised, the man who had caught her eye had

black hair and green eyes and was smiling appreciatively at the red head in his arms.

He sighed louder this time, knowing that he could not keep her any longer, saying;

"Look Ginny I'm going to get a drink, you keep dancing, I'm sure you will find a willing partner"

as he let his grip on her loosen. She pouted slightly at the blond, her eyes telling him that he

didn't have to go for her sake, but he knew that he should. And with a little shake of his head

he walked over to the bar, music still blaring behind him. He perched himself on a bar stool and

waited for the barmen to notice him amongst the crowd of people waiting to be served.

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight, **

**  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing, **

**  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,**

**  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away, **

**  
I have never had such a feeling,**

**  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight,**

Harry now turned to take in the blond who had previously been dancing with

his ex-girlfriend and who was now sitting at the bar with all the others waiting

to be served. Harry considered for a moment, choosing just to look at the blond

from across the room whilst he thought. His grey eyes were just visible behind his

golden mask which accentuated his golden blond locks which now hung loose around

his ears, framing his finely chiselled jaw which could just be seen below his glittering mask.

Harry now noticed the blond staring back at him, obviously he had felt Harry's eyes

raking over his lithe frame and looked over to see who was checking him out, only to meet a

pair of piercing emerald eyes behind a dark, cat-shaped mask with glittering green jewels,

decorating the mask in the same colour as the owner's eyes. Harry, having been noticed by

the blond decided to walk over and talk to him in person in order to fulfil his curiosity.

He strolled over in what would have been to any other person an intimidating fashion and

whispered in the blond's ear; "what are you doing here with Ginny tonight Draco?" At this

the blond looked a little taken aback and stared at Harry in what looked like disgust for a

moment before answering. "Have none of your _friends_ told you about us? " Draco spat out

the word _friends _spitefully and Harry's eyes steeled at this comment and his went rigid in defiance.

After a moment Harry yelled, but not at Draco; "Oi Dan, can I get another double over here and

one for him too!" He said jerking his thumb at Draco next to him as the bartender nodded at Harry,

ignoring his other customers; "Sure thing, do you want them put on your tab? " He winked at the

young wizard, at which Harry smiled back at Dan and replied with a small nod. Harry then turned

back to the blond next to him, pulling up a bar stool; "As a matter of fact my so-called friends and

I don't talk anymore, although I'm sure that you already knew that didn't you Draco? " Harry replied

with a coy little smirk at the blond. Draco smirked a little back at the black haired hero and shook his

head a little; "Actually they haven't ever really mentioned it and I can't say I hadn't thought about

asking but…" The Slytherin was cut off by Dan walking over, placing the two glasses down on the bar

and pressing his lips up against Harry's in what appeared to be a greeting. Harry smiled at Dan,

muttering a quiet "thanks" for their drinks before the other blond haired bar tender walked back

towards the rest of his customers telling Harry he'd talk later when there were less people about.

Harry frowned at this and turned back to Draco to continue their conversation; "Do you see them a lot?"

Harry asked, slightly confused. Draco who had been staring at the back of Dan's head thoughtfully now

raised his eyes to Harry's green ones; "Ginny and I go round to Ron and Hermione's for lunch on

Sundays, but they don't mention your name very much, neither does Ginny but then again that is

understandable don't you think? " Harry shook his head, slightly confused by what Draco had said;

"I'm sorry, no I don't understand" Looking up at the blond, slightly bemusedly. The blond took a sip of

his drink and replied slowly, as if trying to phrase his answer delicately; "Well you did kind of leave her,

and she seems to think that you hate her because you just disappeared after that night." Draco took

another sip from his drink as Harry continued to look slightly perplexed and now slightly angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back painful memories" Draco said a little cautiously, not taking his

grey eyes off Harry's emerald ones. Harry pondered for a moment before replying; "You mean to say

that she hasn't told you what happened between us? I thought from the looks of how you were d

ancing out there that you looked kind of close" Harry looked slightly pained as he said this.

Now it was the blond's turn to look utterly bewildered at the dark haired teen; "All she told me

was that you left her hanging after the war, you just upped and left her and then she told me h

ow much she loved you, she was really broken up about it. In a way it was because of you that

we became such good friends!" Draco finished with a small pained smile, at which point Harry

took a swig of his whiskey and sighed heavily; "Well I guess I should start from the beginning;

Ginny and I weren't right for a long time, well at least from my point of view…" Draco cut him off

sharply with a pointed look; "Look Harry what happened between you is nothing to do with me,

you really don't have to go through this again!" He said the last part softly and Harry was pleasantly

surprised by the slightness of his tone and looked at the blond cautiously, choosing to continue

regardless; "Look it's not just what happened between me and Ginny that's important it's why Ron

and Hermione don't really talk to me anymore….Well so I finally decided to talk to Ginny about it,

I'd had a lot of time whilst with Ron and Hermione before the battle of Hogwarts to think it over

and I realised that I wasn't interested in her, sexually I mean." At this Harry blushed slightly,

pausing to take another sip of his whiskey. "So I explained this two here, not explicitly but enough

so that she would understand and she seemed fine with it but then Ron made things very difficult.

See he thought that I'd been messing her around for a while when in reality she kept trying to make

things happen between us and all Ron saw was me trying to push her away." Harry paused, finishing

his drink, calling Dan for another at which the blond bartender winked and brought another drink over.

Harry then continued whilst Draco looked a little shocked but nodded for the green eyed boy to continue;

"Well I decided to move out of Grimauld Place and get my own flat, something a little smaller where I could

be alone and Ron and Hermione wanted to know why I was abandoning them and Ginny at which

point I snapped and told them everything, thinking that at least Hermione would understand but then

they just fell silent and I haven't really spoken to them since." Harry sighed heavily again as Draco took

a sip of his own drink looking pensive before speaking himself; "Well they certainly didn't explain that

and it would explain why they wouldn't talk about the house, did you know they're still living at Grimauld Place?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, which Draco could just about see at the edges of Harry's mask.

The Blond continued; "Anyway, what did you try to explain to them? Why you were leaving?"

The blond's eyebrows now raised just as much as Harry's. Harry shuffled uncomfortably on his bar stool,

taking another swig of the amber liquid in front of him before attempting to answer; "I…I don't even know

why I'm telling you this…of all the people to tell…" He almost muttered the last part, but continued regardless;

"Draco…I'm ….I'm.." But Draco smirked and had decided to interrupt Harry at this point;

"You're Gay…" Draco uttered, thankfully for Harry quietly. Harry pulled his mask away from his

surprised face and asked; "How did you now that, did Ginny tell you, I specifically told them not to tell anyone!"

Harry spat out, enraged all of a sudden. Draco chuckled slightly at this new, angry Harry before reassuring him;

"If it helps no, Ginny didn't tell me and no, I don't think she has a clue, she is still very much in love with you and

to be honest who can blame her" he finished, pulling off his own golden mask to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy.

At this Harry blushed and looked away, choosing instead to peer over at the blond bartender whilst asking;

"How then do you know about a secret I only entrusted to two people whom apparently haven't told anyone?"

Draco looked carefully at Harry in profile as he was still staring at Dan choosing his words; "To be blunt it was

obvious, you and your little friend over there" Draco jerked his head in the bartender's direction "Ex-boyfriend?"

Draco arched a thin blond eyebrow at the green eyed man. "Something like that, or at least he seems to think so…"

Harry replied, slightly amused ; "But yeah I told Ron and Hermione and they blew up at me and I stormed

out and haven't really talked since then, I have spoken briefly to Hermione when I have visited the

ministry but not about us or Ginny.." Harry trailed off. "So now you know, so what's the deal with you

and Ginny then? " Harry said suggestively. Draco chuckled again, lightly before taking a sip of the whiskey;

"We live together, well sort of, we spend very little time together really, dinner time and getting dressed

up, going shopping we spend together but the to tell you the truth she is still obsessed with you and

spends most of her time trying to find the company of someone who is you, or at least remotely like

you, just take a look at the guy she's dancing with for instance" Harry and Draco both swivelled on

their stools to peer at the guy who Ginny was dancing with, a different person from the one that Draco

had left for but still he had scruffy black hair although his was styled this way whereas Harry's was

permanently stuck that way. It was no surprise really that Ginny had a large choice of men who looked

vaguely like Harry as he was the hero of the wizarding world and therefore everyone wanted to look like

him. Harry turned back to look at Draco and smiled slightly as he saw Draco looking him up and down

carefully and when Harry caught him staring he caught Draco off-guard; "So what do you think, does he

look like me?" Draco immediately shook his head, still staring at Harry, but now focused on his lips as he talked;

"He is slightly taller than you and definitely has larger shoulders and he even has brown eyes!"

Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded approvingly before downing the rest of his drink before looking over at

Draco's empty glass. "Do you want to come back to my flat and have another?" he gestured towards the

empty glass. Draco shrugged and said: "Sure, Ginny won't be coming home tonight anyway, we might

as well enjoy ourselves and I don't know about you but I've had enough of this scene." Harry nodded curtly

picking up his mask and Draco's "Do you want to say goodbye to her before we leave?" Harry gestured in

Ginny's direction and Draco looked over before replying; "No, she never does" He put simply, again Harry nodded

and gave a small apologetic smile, turned and yelled "Goodbye" to Dan who gave a little pout and tapped his watch

and then held up five fingers to which Harry shook his head slightly at him. Dan then smiled softly and waved goodbye.

And with one glance back at Ginny and her partner the pair of them calmly walked out of the room, out into the cold, windy weather that greeted them on this winter evening……..

**The way you look tonight,**

**  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight,**

**  
The lady in red,**

**  
The lady in red,**

**  
The lady in red,**

**  
My lady in red (I love you.)**

Please R&R to let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas on whether I should continue and develop it that would be good otherwise I think I'll leave it as a one-shot. Thanks again Saki xxxx


End file.
